When a movable section of a machine tool, civil engineering machinery, a conveyance device or the like is in motion, the other end is connected to a fixed section which includes a control device or an operating terminal or the like which controls the operation of the movable section. A cable or hose, which supplies and transmits electric power/electric signals or hydraulic pressure or pneumatic pressure, follows the movable section in an exposed manner and forcible torsion or tensile force is generated so that the cable or hose is not only damaged but also the outer appearance thereof is distorted. Thus there has been proposed a cable or the like protection and guide device which guides the cable or hose and protects it.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional cable or the like protection and guide device 500 includes, protects and guides a cable or the like C by flexibly connecting a number of inner frames 510. Each inner frame comprises an inner frame body 511 in which the cable or the like holding space 511a is formed inside, an opening/closing lid body 512, an outer frame 520 comprising an upper side outer frame 521 and a lower side frame 522. Lower side frame 522 is removably provided on a connected portion between the inner frames 510. Upper side outer frame 521 and lower side frame 522 are fitted into each other for surrounding an upper opening end surface 511d which abuts on the adjacent upper opening end surface on an flexional outer circumferential side to hold a straight extended position, and a lower opening end surface 511e which abuts on the adjacent lower opening end surface on an flexional inner circumferential side. While the device circulates (moves) it holds a predetermined flexional position so that connecting gaps S between adjacent inner frames 510 are respectively closed. See Japanese Patent Publication No. 3349148.